


Некоторые издержки ухода из сборной

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Некоторые издержки ухода из сборной

У Ивана уже затекла челюсть и откровенно устала шея, а поцелуй все не кончался. Нет, он не жаловался, но это было, мягко говоря, странновато.

— …ука, — попытался промычать он, но где уж там! 

Оторвать от себя Модрича оказалось невозможным. Он как с порога запрыгнул на Ивана, швырнув рюкзак в сторону и даже не поздоровавшись, так и не отлипал. Стальные руки сжимали плечи, словно тиски. Правду говорят про него футбольные эксперты: маленький, но сильный. Иван это и так знал и вот в очередной раз получил подтверждение.

Воздуха уже не хватало, и на какое-то мгновение он ощутил приступ паники, но тут же одёрнул себя. Какого хрена? Это же Лука! Перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги, и Иван почувствовал, что уплывает. Но, похоже, у Луки запас воздуха тоже подошёл к концу, потому что он с бесстыжим чмоком оторвался от его губ и произнес:

— Боже, хорошо то как! — разжал ноги, ловко спрыгнув на пол, и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Иван помедлил, незаметно ощупывая лицо в поисках бог весть чего, и сказал:

— Я тоже скучал.

Лука хмыкнул, склонился к своему рюкзаку, найденному под стойкой для обуви, и, вытащив оттуда пачку газет, небрежно бросил на стол. С первой полосы на Ивана смотрели он сам, Оливер Торрес и скрин их переписки из соцсети.

— Я так и понял, — убийственно спокойно произнес Лука.

— Чего ты понял?

— Да так... — Он пожал плечами. — Понял, что не так уж тебе и одиноко в твоей ненаглядной Севилье.

— Не больше, чем тебе, — огрызнулся Иван и невинно добавил: — Когда планируешь слезть с Рамоса?

— Не твое дело, — парировал Лука.

— Да я, в общем то, и не лезу. — Подвинув стул, Иван присел на самый край, закинул ногу на ногу и без тени ехидства сказал: — Просто любопытно.

— Серхио мой друг, — негромко произнес Лука, глядя в стакан с водой и непонятно что высматривая на дне.

— Оливер тоже.

— Вы знакомы от силы две недели! — вскинулся Лука.

— Разве это важно? — подняв брови, спросил Иван, удобнее устраиваясь на стуле.

— Для меня — да! — резко ответил Лука и недовольно припечатал: — И нечего тут хлопать ресницами: на тяжёлую артиллерию мы не договаривались.

Иван безмятежно улыбнулся.

— Ну, дольше, чем тебя, я никого не знаю в футбольном мире.

— Радует. А вне футбола? — угрюмо спросил Лука.

— У меня много знакомых, — хмыкнув, ответил Иван.

— Это намек?

— Возможно.

Лука со вздохом заглянул ему в глаза. Сразу же найдя там то, что искал, — его попросту троллили! — воскликнул:  
— Ах ты сукин сын! — и без разбега снова запрыгнул на Ивана, обхватив поясницу ногами. 

Иван привычно подсунул руки ему под бедра: так равновесие держать было проще — и вдохнул полной грудью. Как раз вовремя, потому что через мгновение к губам прижался жадный требовательный рот.


End file.
